unitedordividedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Xander Newenham
Xander Newenham is brother to Adam Newenham , he is a member of the Fallon . Xander is currently in a relationship with Sagittarius . Background and bio. Xander was born and raised in England, due to childhood and teenage experiences he has trust issues when it comes to anyone who enters his life and he refuses to talk about the reasons why. However at the same time he enjoys any company he can get. Since the age of fifteenth he has been publishing books, bringing in a steady income and an increasing amount of fan-mail as he escaped more and more into the fictional worlds he created. He discovered his mutation on a day when he was feeling particularly down. On his way through town he’d tried to save a little girl who’d wandered into the middle of the road, hoping the oncoming truck would take his life and that he’d be able to push her out of the way, instead they were both hit. However as the crowds looked on in horror, Xander sat back up and seeing the body of the little dead girl he reached out to grab her… and her eyes opened and she took in a deep breath. He tried to tell people that it was an act of God but with the increasing fear of mutants his family locked him away anyway. There had been one previous incident that convinced them that he had a mutation. When Xander was five the family dog had been hit by a car and died but when Xander lay his hands on the creature it got back up and began running around wagging it’s tail. Xander doesn’t remember the incident well but his parents had always been a little haunted by it. After three and a half years of being locked in his home writing and publishing more stories, a group of government officials turned up and took him away to Eden. Now at the age of 21 he lives there but keeps himself to himself despite hating being alone. He is honest and speaks his mind to anyone he meets, not particularly caring what they think of him. He gets a little satisfaction out of helping people with their problems but refuses to talk about or deal with any of his own. He drinks, smokes,and continues writing to try and distract himself from how lonely he feels. Life in Eden Relationships Sagittarius - Xander is dating Sagittarius. Things didn't get off to a great start with these two. Xander was under the effect of Summer's depression manipulation and was especially vulnerable when they went on their first date. They got caught up in the heat of the moment after their dinner date and ended up sleeping together and as Sagittarius discovered in the morning, this was the first time Xander had ever slept with anyone. In fact Sagittarius was the second person Xander had ever kissed (Ethan being the first). So it comes as no surprise that things were very awkward and Xander found himself more vulnerable and upset than he had in a long time. Things were definitely awkward after this and though Xander still had feelings for Sagittarius of some kind, he ended up falling for Summer and dating her for a period of time. During this time Sagittarius was cold towards Xander until he found him upset, instead he then found himself comforting Xander. When Summer and Xander broke up it took a little while before they got together. Summer - Summer is Xander's ex. Xander and Summer met when she was being kind of depressing (as per usual) and they ended up talking about poetry. They met again when she saved him from a Siren at the beach (granted he didn't ''really ''need saving because of his mutation, however it was nice not to drown). After this he took her to his house because she was completely high and let her sleep in the spare room. He offered to let her stay at his place when he found out she had no place to go and she accepted the offer. For a while they rarely saw eachother except when she came home to shower, eat or sleep. They bonded over their love of reading, writing and poetry. Although before this they had one major bonding moment when he offered to help her practice using and controlling her mutation. Sadly though she didn't know how to trigger it or make it work anyway and the only time she'd managed to use it previously was when she was upset, angry or felt threatened. Xander did his best to upset her by prying into her past but nothing seemed to work and instead he tried attacking her, pinning her against the wall and strangling her, finally her mutation was triggered however she then died and he had to resurrect her again, triggering her mutation again and giving him another dose, they just sat on the floor, crying and apologising in each other's arms. A while after this they ended up dating for a long period of time. Their relationship was over when Summer decided the only way for him to be happy was for her to be gone and so she killed herself in the spare room, leaving a note on the door which Xander did not find until the afternoon after he'd spent the day cooking a special meal for her. Tommy - Tommy is somewhat like a ounger brother to Xander. Adam - Is Xander's brother. Sophie - Is Xander's first love, however she broke his heart. Kayleigh - Is Sophie's younger sister and a friend to Xander. Danny - Xander would probably vomit if he saw Danny any time soon. Ethan - Xander was once in love with Ethan and Ethan still holds feelings for Xander. Cynthia - Xander and Cynthia are friends and haven't seen each other in a long time. Belle - Xander sort of adopted Belle as a younger sister. He hasn't seen her in a while. Scorpio - Xander and Scorpio got along fairly well and were pretty good friends. The many deaths of Xander Xander has died on many occasions. He attempted suicide many times as a teen and succeeded once in drowning himself in his family's bathroom. It was assumed that fast acting on his brother's behalf is what saved him. He was hit by a truck and discovered his powers resurrecting himself and the little girl he was trying to save. He was hit by lightning at Cynthia's birthday party. He jumped off a building when Summer killed herself. He was thrown against a wall and killed by Danny when they were drunk. He was stabbed by Tommy. He was fucked to death several times in one night by Danny while they were high. He was stabbed by Sagittarius. He died when he and Tommy were trying to play a prank and Tommy set the building on fire, the two of them had to jump from the roof to survive.